


Come On In, The Water's Lovely

by victorine



Series: Shameless Misuses of Mythology [3]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EatTheRare, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Omega Adam Towers, Skinny Dipping, Well almost, shameless misuse of mythological references by both the protagonist and the author, summertimeslick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: It’s 5am, the sun is rising and Adam Towers can’t sleep. A quick dip in the pool proves a better choice than staying in bed, especially when Adam acquires an admirer in the shape of a strange but intriguing alpha...





	Come On In, The Water's Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



> Written for the Hannigram ABO Library's SummertimeSlick fest, and Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's Eat The Rare fest.
> 
> Dedicated to TigerPrawn (who also prompted the fic) and slashyrogue, who do so much to keep the Hannibal Extended Universe full of amazing fics <3<3<3

It’s 5am, the sun is rising and Adam Towers can’t sleep. He’d taken this assignment for the potential respite it offered from the humid, tourist-ridden clusterfuck the City always turned into during July. A quick and easy student/teacher scandal to write up and then three uninterrupted days of good food, good beer, and plenty of pretty postgrads to pick from. Instead, he’d failed to get the interview, had picked a restaurant that couldn’t understand why “such a lovely omega” would want a table for one, and had been rejected for a younger model by the cute alpha he’d spent all night flirting with. _And_ he hadn’t bothered to bring even his most modest knotting toy to help him get off (to sleep, or otherwise).

He flings the covers off, unwilling to lie there with his head spinning any longer. He needs to do something, needs to move, to blow out the cobwebs and start fresh. The weekend’s far from over, after all, and he’s not letting one shitty night spoil the whole thing for him. He briefly considers the gym, but the thought of fluorescent lighting and stale sweat on the recycled air makes him grimace. And then he thinks of the perfect alternative – a gorgeous, natural pool he’d passed on his way back from the disastrous non-interview the day before. He’d been too pissed to explore it at the time (the professor, as well as being a lecherous old man, had turned out to be the kind of sexist dick who thought omegas should stay at home, barefoot and pregnant, instead of reporting on predatory assholes like him), but now the thought of cool water and fresh air is irresistible.

He dresses quickly, jeans and a t-shirt all that are necessary in this heatwave, shoves his phone in one pocket, his keycard in another, and leaves his room to the tender mercies of housekeeping. The pool’s only a fifteen-minute walk and he spends it mentally composing the hatchet job he’s going to do on that reprehensible knothead of a professor once he’s unwound a bit. Been a while since anybody’s tried to do him for libel, and this one would take him past Lounds’ record – assuming she’s still alive and the hot cannibal and his husband haven’t gotten her since they last exchanged emails.

He’s just trying on headlines for size – **KNOT FOR TEACHER** has potential – when he feels the ground sloping away from him and realises he’s reached his destination. The pool is separated from a cluster of little farm cottages by a thick line of trees, marking the beginning of the forest, and they curve all around the water, a curtain of sturdy branches and leaves that flutter in the gentle breeze. In the dusty-gold light of morning, it’s even more beautiful than he’d remembered, the water tinted green but mirror-clear and glimmering.

He pulls off his shirt, shoes and jeans in quick succession, folding them perfunctorily and sparing a prayer to the god of errant journalists that nobody comes by and snatches his belongings, room key and all. Standing in nothing but a pair of very expensive, very skimpy briefs, he takes a quick look around, just to be sure, but it’s still only half-five and there’s no sign of a single, living soul anywhere nearby. So he strips off his undies and stuffs them into his trouser pocket, then hides the whole lot in the tall grass under a couple of rocks. One final check that he’s alone, and then Adam stretches up into the dappled sunlight, feeling the first touch of warmth on his bare skin, before carefully making his way down the bank and into the cool water.

“Oh holy _fuck_!”

Cool, as it turns out, was a serious understatement. The water is, in fact, bollock-tighteningly cold – Adam is sure he can hear a pop as his guys retreat back into his body at breakneck speed. He seriously considers just getting straight back out again and doing some sunbathing instead, but reminds himself that his body will adjust if he just lets it. So he tries to relax, breath already returning from the panting gasps the cold had been knocking out of him, and starts to move. He strokes in a wide circle all along the pool’s perimeter, checking out his surroundings. The pool isn’t enormous, only a few metres across and fairly shallow, but it’s enough to let Adam get some decent laps in, feeling sensation return to his limbs as he does so. It’s mostly overhung by branches, sunlight slanting in shafts through the foliage to cast patterns on the surface of the water. For a while, Adam amuses himself by splashing through them, watching them burst apart and slowly come back together as the ripples of his movement fade. Then he spends some time diving down to the bottom of the pool, seeing how long he can hold his breath before his lungs give out. He hasn’t felt this free in a long time, like he’s a kid again and the summer is going to last forever.

Eventually, though, he gets bored of these games, and flips over onto his back, content to just float and let the water embrace him. And it’s from this position that he first notices he has acquired a spectator.

The man – Adam can’t discern a scent from this distance but he’d put money on beta – isn’t even trying to conceal himself. He’s standing, slack-jawed, at the edge of the water, gazing at Adam as if he’s never seen anything like him before. Which, Adam thinks, with a grin and a quick glance down at his bobbing body, might well be accurate. He gently flips over and swims a little closer, taking in his audience. The man is unstylish in almost every way, from his fussy-looking perm, to his frumpy moustache, to his clothes which appear to have been salvaged from a charity shop reject box.

What he lacks in surface appeal, though, he makes up for in fundamentals. He’s tall, and lean, and even under the baggy grandpa layers, Adam can see the impressive breadth of his shoulders and chest. And… _oh_. This guy’s no beta. Adam smells freshly-mown grass, peat, warm fur, and a hit of musk that would be strong enough to knock him off his feet if he weren’t currently floating. Forget the water, Adam wants to swim in that scent, wants to spend the day getting soaked in it.

He flicks a glance back up at the alpha’s face, and sees a particular tilt to his head that means he’s trying to take in Adam’s scent too. He seems to be having trouble getting it, though, given that most of Adam is currently submerged, his scent glands muffled by the water. It’s causing the most adorable crease to form between his brows and Adam giggles in delight, which finally seems to cause the man to snap out of his daze.

“Why don’t you come in and have a swim, handsome?” Adam calls, watching in fascination as the alpha’s cheeks flush and his mouth works but no words come out. “The water’s lovely,” he adds, executing a little dive under the water that lets him flash his ass in the alpha’s direction for a split second before going under.

He resurfaces a moment later, hands coming up to smooth his hair back from his face, sending droplets in a shimmering arch above him. He couldn’t have planned a better seduction had he tried.

“Coming?” he asks, convinced there’s no way a healthy alpha could resist such a display.

Turns out, he’s wrong about that.

“Indeed I am not coming,” the alpha says, in a voice that’s too loud and thickened by an accent Adam can’t place. “And you should not be in my pool.”

“Your pool?”

“Yes, my pool,” the alpha repeats, looking at Adam as if he’s an idiot. “You are trespassing. And you are besmirching my pool with your nakedness.”

Adam has to take a deep breath. “Really.”

“Yes. Trespassing.”

“And besmirching.”

“Yes.” The alpha says this with a firm little nod, crossing his arms over his chest as if that is that.

 _Oh,_ thinks Adam, _this_ will _be fun._

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, sir,” he trills cheerfully, with a casual little shrug that makes the water fan out in ripples around him. “You may own the land, but this is _my_ pool.”

The alpha splutters in outrage, his face turning crimson. Adam’s surprised there isn’t any steam coming out of his ears. “You are a liar!” he bellows, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Adam worries for his safety for a brief moment, but he’s honestly not smelling any violence, or even real aggression on this guy. Just frustration and disbelief, mostly. “I have documents, signed ones, from a very reputable lawyer, that _prove_ I am the rightful owner. You do not have any documents, I think, Mr Naked Liar Man.”

“It’s Adam, actually. And you are?”

“My name is Mr Elias Thanatos.” He enunciates each part of his name slowly, as if to make sure Adam’s feeble little brain can process them. “Which is the name on the documents that prove-”

“Oh, _documents_ ,” Adam says airily, flicking at the water’s surface to produce tiny, shimmering splashes. “Your kind really do think those things matter, don’t you?”

“My kind?” Elias asks, eyes narrowing above his pursed lips. “What do you mean by this, ‘my kind’?”

“Humans,” Adam says, sing-song, still concentrating more on the water than the curious man standing over him.

“Humans,” Elias repeats. “But… you are a human.”

Adam finally turns his eyes to the alpha. “Oh no, I am not. I’m a water spirit, and this pool is part of my domain.”

Elias just stares for a moment. “Are you a crazy person? Have you escaped from somewhere?”

A laugh bubbles up from Adam’s throat. “No, darling, I’m just on a little trip from the other realm to spend some time in my waters. They get dreadfully upset when I don’t pay attention to them, getting all dried up or mucky. You’ve done a lovely job taking care of my pool, though, it’s in very good spirits.”

“Thank you,” Elias says, puffing up with pride, “I have worked very hard to… wait, no. You can’t trick me with your crazy talk, there is no such thing as fairies!”

“Not a fairy, sweetheart. A nymph.”

“What is that, nymph?”

Adam’s mind starts racing. Beyond the name, and a faint idea that nymphs are completely sex-mad, he really doesn’t have much idea of what they actually are. Then again, he doubts Elias does either, since he asked, and so he decides to – in time-honoured journalistic fashion – make some shit up.

“Well, I suppose you could think of us as divine beings-”

“Like gods?”

“Something like,” Adam agrees, with his most indulgent grin. “And our job is to take care of all the beautiful parts of the earth. Now, I’m a water nymph, and this pool here is mine to protect. So, really, _you’re_ the trespasser.”

This is, Adam is aware, seriously pushing his luck.

“Get out of there immediately, or I will call the police.”

_Well, fuck._

“That’s really not very friendly, darling. Or very sensible. It’s not very smart to piss off a guy who possesses divine powers.”

“You have no powers!” Elias yells, crossing his arms. Then his face flickers slightly, and he asks, “What powers?”

“Oh, you know, floods, rains of fish, toxic… um… algae. All sorts of nasty stuff.”

“I…” Elias looks wary for a fraction of a second but quickly recovers. “I do not believe you, you’re lying. You are trespassing and lying and you are being very rude!”

Adam shrugs again, trying to play it cool. “No skin off my nose if you don’t believe me.” And then inspiration (possibly divine) strikes. “But, you know, you could simply appease my wrath. It’s terribly easy.”

“Appease? Why would I appease you?”

“No reason. I only thought a swim would be more fun than bothering those nice policeman you mentioned.”

“A swim?” Elias looks intrigued despite himself.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I swim with you, and you will go?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“That… is acceptable.” Adam clocks the way the alpha’s pupils dilate at the thought, and knows he’s won.

“Naked.”

Elias pauses, frozen in the act of kicking off his shoes. “What?”

“You have to be naked for this swim. Doesn’t count otherwise.”

“Why?”

Adam adopts an innocent expression. “Don’t ask me, I just work here.”

Elias fidgets, his hands straying south of his belt for a second before he snatches them back and presses them tightly behind him.

 _Interesting,_ Adam thinks, _what was that all about?_

He figures that Elias needs a little more encouragement, and hauls himself up onto a large, flat rock that sits conveniently nearby. He arranges himself into the most seductive pose he can pull off without looking ridiculous, and channels his inner siren, pumping out pheromones as hard as he can. It’s a bit of a tacky move, admittedly, but also the most effective way he can think of to get Elias on board with the whole skinny dipping venture.

And, from the looks of things, it’s having the intended effect. Elias has stopped fidgeting – stopped moving at all, actually – and is swaying gently in place with his mouth open, dragging in air in great, hungry gulps. Adam takes the opportunity to scent him in return, and is struck again by how utterly delicious Elias’ scent is. He can’t recall ever smelling anything so enticing – it reminds him of the old wives’ tales about true mates, how much he can’t stop thinking about licking that scent off Elias’ body. Not that he believes in such mystical shite, of course, but Adam’s never required an emotional connection in order to spend a few hours tonguing someone’s willing flesh.

The fact that Elias is weirdly endearing in a way that makes Adam’s stomach flip like it hasn’t in years is neither here nor there.

“Omega,” Elias finally chokes out, and Adam rewards him with a wicked, curling smile, made to lure its prey ever closer to its doom.

“Yes, darling, even nymphs have genders.”

“You are not a… a nymph.”

Adam places both hands flat behind him, tips his head up to the sun, and arches his back, just a little, just enough to fire Elias’ imagination. He gives a little yawn-come-whine, just to really drive the point home, and then cracks one eye open.

“Do you really care?”

It’s only a couple of moments before Adam hears the rustling of clothing again, barely containing his victorious grin at Elias’ silent acquiescence. He gives it a minute, then slides onto his side, propped up on one elbow to enjoy the show.

And quite the show it is. When Adam looks, Elias has removed both his frumpy cardie and overshirt, revealing a slightly-faded vest beneath that shows off Elias’ wide, sculpted shoulders and arms corded with muscle. It’s suddenly a lot warmer on Adam’s rock, and swallowing has become a challenge for some reason. And it only gets worse when Elias’ trousers come off.

Admittedly, the alpha almost falling on his ass while trying to remove them does rather take the shine off for a second – Elias is not blessed with catlike grace. Or even hippo-like grace. But all is forgiven, despite the disappointment of baggy boxers that reveal nothing of Elias’ prize assets, by the long, lean legs that emerge from their corduroy purgatory. Adam can’t help but imagine them wrapped round him, thighs squeezing with delicious pressure, toes curling in pleasure...

Adam begins to wonder if it isn’t him being visited by a god in disguise.

A suspicion which isn’t diminished by Elias _finally_ pulling off his top to reveal a thatch of curling, silvery chest hair that makes Adam’s fingers twitch. He runs his eyes shamelessly down the trail that has been set before him, from pecs to p-

“You should turn away now.”

Adam snaps out of his lust-induced haze and looks up at Elias, who is fidgeting with the waistband of his boxers.

“Sorry,” he says, not meaning it a bit, “wasn’t quite with you for a moment there. What did you say?”

“I want to be private while I finish. You should be polite and turn away as I have asked.”

“But, darling, we’re going to be naked in the water. What difference does it make?”

“It makes one. Please will you turn?”

Adam is tenacious. To a fault, according to… well, everyone. But even he draws the line at forcing someone to let him get a peek they aren’t comfortable with. Elias had agreed to skinny-dipping, not a strip show, after all.

“Of course, Elias,” he says, and turns so he sits facing in the opposite direction from the alpha.

Another minute, and then there’s a splash. Rather a big one. Followed by some sounds Adam doesn’t recognise but would bet money on being swear words.

“Elias?” Adam calls out, wondering if perhaps he had tripped over his own feet this time and was now face down in the water. “Everything ok there?”

“I’m in the water now, you may turn.”

Adam does, and has to stifle a giggle. Elias looks like nothing so much as a wet rat, his hair flattened against his head and his moustache drooping and dripping miserably. He’s also gone bright pink with the cold and his teeth are chattering slightly, and Adam takes that as his cue.

He slips off his rock and swims towards Elias, who remains stock still as Adam approaches – whether out of the cold or trepidation, Adam’s not sure. He doesn’t stop when he gets to the alpha, but instead swims a lazy circle around him, taking in the view. The pool is shallow enough for Elias to stand here, and so Adam gets a look at the beautiful expanse of his back (though sadly no lower). He wants to run a finger down the dip of his spine, follow the rivulets of water pouring from his hair, but Elias is far too wary still to allow that.

“You ought to move,” he says instead, gliding back round in front of the alpha. “You’ll warm up if you swim for a bit.”

Elias frowns at him, almost petulant, and grumbles, “If this is your pool, you should make it warmer. This is very unpleasant.”

Adam can only grin at that. “Give it some time, I bet you’ll come to like it.”

“How long do you want me for?” Elias asks, a wary note in his voice.

_Oh sweetheart, all weekend if I have my way._

“Tell you what, let’s start with an hour. After that, if you haven’t warmed up, you’re free to go.”

“One hour?” The alpha looks like he’s trying to figure out where the trap is.

“Give or take – I don’t have a watch on me, darling.” Which isn’t, technically, a lie, though the clock on his phone does have an array of alarm options he’s not about to own up to.

“Can’t you tell by the movement of the sun?”

Adam has to use all his willpower not to roll his eyes. He just about knows that if the sun’s right above him, it’s midday but he sure as fuck doesn’t know where it’s meant to be at five to seven, or however long an hour from now is. Not least because, on any normal morning, he’d be in bed, not negotiating time periods with an irritatingly dogged alpha.

“I’m a water spirit, Elias, not a sun god,” he says, attempting to look offended rather than desperate.

Somehow, miraculously, Elias nods as if this makes perfect sense. “All right, we will just have to guess, then. But you must promise not to curse me if the guess is wrong.”

_God, he’s adorable._

“On my honour as a nymph,” Adam states solemnly, trying to hold back his triumphant smile as Elias finally lets himself sink into the water and starts their swim.

Elias, Adam quickly discovers, is not a good swimmer. He thinks he might be attempting the breaststroke but it’s really more of a doggy paddle, Elias’ lanky, uncoordinated limbs throwing up huge sprays of water with every motion. After a couple of minutes of this, Adam decides that, unless he wants to drown in an Elias-powered tsunami, he’s going to have to intervene.

He grabs one of the alpha’s hands and Elias wobbles to a halt.

“Why did you do that?”

“You’re not going for a gold medal here, gorgeous. We can just take things nice and slow, float along together.”

Elias gives him a sceptical look but Adam, keeping hold of his hand, kicks off again and the alpha allows himself to be towed along in his wake. Elias isn’t exactly streamlined, so it’s slow going, but as Adam paddles them through the sunlight-streaked water, he finds something unexpectedly pleasant about being anchored by the weight of another person.

After a while, he tires from the constant kicking and stops, letting the two of them just float, side by side. Their hands are still joined, and Adam’s put in mind of those videos of otters holding hands so that neither of them floats away while they sleep. Admittedly, Elias is closer to a bear than an otter, and Adam likes to think he could still lay claim to being a twink, but the image is weirdly appealing. It might be nice, he thinks, to have someone to hold on to, who would keep you from drifting away. And there is something so very solid and uncontrived about Elias, under his bluster and awkwardness, that makes Adam think he might be a good choice for such a role.

He doesn’t know where these thoughts are coming from – normally he’d be freaking out at the very thought of commitment and stability. Especially with someone he’d met not even an hour ago. But, there was no point denying it, he’d been smitten with the alpha from the first lungful of his scent and the thought of not breathing it again… Adam tugs on Elias’ hand, pulls them close together across the water’s surface, just to let Elias’ scent envelop him once more.

“I’m glad you decided to swim,” he murmurs.

“I am too,” comes the reply, and Adam couldn’t stop his smile even if he really did have godly powers.

“Still planning to leave once our hour’s up?”

Elias hesitates for a bit and then says, with forced nonchalance, “I have not decided. An hour is not very long, after all.”

“Not long at all,” Adam agrees.

“But perhaps that is your plan, to make me forget myself so I don’t notice when you use your fairy magic to turn me into a frog.”

“Not a fairy.”

“Does that mean no turning me into a frog?”

Adam gets his feet back under him and pulls at Elias until they’re treading water, facing each other. “I haven’t decided yet. I might do it just so I can kiss you and turn you into a prince.”

Elias’ eyes grow large and his lips part, ever so slightly, as Adam says this. Adam pulls him closer until he can see his blown pupils and sense the change in his scent, suddenly suffused with arousal. He pulls until their chests are almost bumping together, until they’re breathing each other’s air, until… something brushes against the top of Adam’s thigh and he yelps in surprise. “Oh god, are there fish in here?!”

Elias looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Shouldn’t you know, since this is your pool after all.”

“Yeah, well, even gods miss things occasionally,” Adam mutters, peering into the water to see if he can find anything fishy. He can’t spot anything, but a second later he gasps as something makes contact with his thigh again. “There!” he shouts, and grabs for it, his hand closing around something long and thick.

And definitely not fishy.

Elias makes a huge splash as he pushes himself away from Adam, his eyes gone wide and panicky.

Adam, meanwhile, is going to need a moment to get over the shock of grasping what has to be the thickest cock he’s ever had the pleasure of encountering. He takes a deep breath, convinces himself _not_ to dive under the surface to get a proper eyeful, and holds up his palms placatingly.

“Elias, I’m so sorry!” he says, putting every ounce of omegan appeal into his voice. “I didn’t realise, or I never would… well, I would but I’d at least have asked first! I mean, bloody hell, talk about a whopper, I-”

“Don’t- please don’t make fun of me.”

Adam gapes at him. “Make fun of you? Elias, I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the second I clapped eyes on you! You being hung like a fucking beast is definitely not something I want to make fun of!”

“I am not a beast, don’t call me that.” Elias is proud, and defiant, but the self-loathing in his plea rings out loud and clear, cutting deep into Adam’s heart. This, he is not going to stand for.

“Not a beast?” he says, voice low and sultry as he approaches Elias, moving shark-like through the water with barely a ripple. “I think a beast is exactly what you are, alpha.”

Elias looks, frankly, a bit terrified of Adam as he prowls towards him (as much as one can prowl while buoyant). He stands (floats) his ground though, and Adam rewards him with another wave of heady pheromones.

“I think,” he purrs, as he reaches Elias and slides his hands up the alpha’s arms, “you’re something wild, something dangerous, just waiting to be unleashed.” He hooks both arms over Elias’ shoulders and looks up at him from beneath his lashes. “Don’t you want to come out of your cage and play, alpha?”

He leans in to capture Elias’ mouth and, just as their lips touch, he slips his hand beneath the water to take Elias in hand. He feels the alpha jump, and his cock – his fucking _enormous_ , rock-hard cock, bloody hell – twitch, but Elias makes no effort to get away this time. Instead he moans into Adam’s mouth and wraps his arms around him, pulling them tight together so that Adam can feel the exact moment, approximately two strokes later, when he shudders and comes.

They stop kissing and watch, as Elias’ semen rises to the surface of the water.

“Oh dear,” Elias quavers.

Adam bursts into delighted giggles. What a prize he’s found himself.

Elias frowns and pulls himself out of Adam’s embrace. “You’re laughing at me. This is a perfectly normal reaction and you shouldn’t-”

Adam launches himself full-length at Elias, cutting him off with a kiss that pushes both of them beneath the water. They resurface a second later, still kissing, Adam kicking his legs to keep them afloat as Elias twines his big body around him.

When they pull apart, it’s only because Adam still has enough wits about him to realise that drowning at this moment would be a terrible, terrible waste. He tows Elias over to the rock he sat on earlier and they both clamber onto it, in great danger of falling because they can’t stop touching each other. Finally, though, they both manage to get themselves situated, Adam in Elias’ lap, brushing his wet hair out of his face.

“I apologise for… for before. I have never been touched by… well, I mean by a _male_ omega, though of course hundreds of females have touched…”

“Elias, I don’t give a flying fuck about how many people have touched your dick, or how fast you come. Just tell me one thing… how’s your refractory time?”

“That is…?”

“How long does it take you to get stiff again after coming?”

“Oh. Sometimes quite long.”

Adam braces for bad news.

“Sometimes as much as two minutes, although more often I am still hard after orgasm. It is quite a nuisance.”

Adam stares. This must be how lottery winners feel when their numbers come up.

“Oh, darling,” he chokes out, “I think I’m going to have to take you away to fairyland with me and keep you forever.”

“You are not a fairy, you’re a nymph. Except you’re not that either,” Elias tells him flatly, though there’s a tiny smile accompanying the words.

“Busted. Oh well, I suppose my hotel room might do just as well, for now.”

“My house is closer.”

“You won’t try to have me arrested for trespassing?”

“An exception could be made,” Elias says, giving him a slow smile that reveals his slightly crooked fangs. It’s the sexiest thing Adam’s seen in months. Years. Possibly ever. He suddenly wants those teeth in his neck, and he’s too enchanted to even freak out about it.

“Well, in that case, first one out of the pool gets to top!”

Adam almost beats Elias, too, except the alpha scoops him up just before he gets to the bank and proceeds to carry the squealing omega all the way back to his house and across the threshold, whispering that since both of them are winners, they will just have to take turns.

And as Elias lays him, with unexpected gentleness, on his worn but soft bed, Adam once again wonders if it’s him who’s wandered into some fairy circle only to be seduced and stolen away to another realm. One from which, he has an awful, wonderful feeling, he’s never going to want to return.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point Adam's gonna realise his phone is still somewhere beside the pool, along with his room key and expensive knickers. He's gonna consider their potential loss a fair trade for the four orgasms Elias just gave him xD.
> 
> Come flail with me about Hannibal and the whole Extended Universe over on [tumblr](http://victorineb.tumblr.com)!


End file.
